A Bowl of Ramen
by x.Chrysanthemum.x
Summary: Himawari sure does love Ramen! Boruto does not. One shot. Completed


A bowl of ramen.

Hanabi's gasp for breaths were abnormally haggard for the young heiress. Her hair was slick with sweat and her hair clips were barely hanging onto the two gruffs of hair that they were holding.

"Hima-Hime, I think we are done for the day." Hanabi states careful to converse her intake of oxygen. She hated the idea that her one and only niece would see her so weak.

"Okay! Obe-chan!" Himawari's voice was as sweet as honey and as shrill and hyperactive as her father's.

Himawari was quite the contrast to her mother. Where Hinata was quiet and reserved, Himawari was playful and energetic. She was often literally running circles around anyone who dared "play" with the little princess in mere minutes.

It wasn't until recently where her parents had connected her high energy with her growingly apparent high amounts of chakra due to her heritage as an Uzumaki. Worried her energy might be more destructive than constructive; Hinata suggested that her younger sister start small training lessons with Himawari.

Although Hanabi loved the time she got her niece, she found it troublesome. For example, like her late cousin and her nephew, Himawari had all the makings for a genius. Her chakra control was beyond her age, and if she inherited the byakugan, Hanabi would be in bind with some of their practices. Hanabi grinned and placed her hand on her heart. "You have improved even more since the last time, Hima-Hime."

Himawari's eyes sparkled at her praise and she smiled.

Very slowly Hanabi puts her hand on her niece's head. "You, little one, are going to a force to be reckoned with."

Himawari smiles and then her head quickly snaps to the side.

"I sense Nii-Chan!" she shouts and just like that Himawari is off running again.

Hanabi grinned and noticed that Himawari had sensory skills well beyond any S-ranked ninja. She could successfully identify who people were and how far they were by just using their chakra signatures. She was truly going to be a kunoichi of great fortitude and usefulness to the leaf village.

"Same time, same place next week. Say hi to Boruto for me ok?" Hanabi shouts as her niece is racing for the door.

Himawari managed to run out the door and down the street before smashing (literally) into her brother. The young girl had a habit of literally launching herself at her brother. This would always end in two possible conculsions. One; Boruto catching her and tumbling over, or sometimes the timing would be off and Himawari would fly onto the ground leaving her scrapes and the occasional bruise. Either solution would always make her brother livid at her recklessness.

When she saw her brother's headband she pulled her body into arrow like formation and without stopping her stride she jumped head first into her older brother.

"Omph!" Boruto grunts as the girl makes contract with his gut. He flutters and fumbles backwards onto his back.

"Nii-chan's back!" she repeats over and over as her little arms squeeze at her brother's waist.

"Ugh, Himawari I told you not to do that-dattebasa!" He says rubbing his head. He is still on the ground, but truthfully he had already forgiven his sister.

"Siblings really are troublesome, eh?" Shikadai comments looking at the two on the ground.

Inojin smiles a little. "It's kinda cute. I wish a cute girl would greet me like that all the time."

"She is a kid. Do you have to hit on every girl, it's pathetic, Inojin." Chouchou says pouting. She is busy snacking on a box of cookies, and only stops chewing to shoot a smile at Sarada who is helping Himawari off the ground and dusting her off.

"Be careful. Your brother isn't the smartest person, ok Hima-chan?" Sarada says with a smile and Boruto grunts. "What does that mean?!"

Mitsuki then helps up Boruto. "Forget it man. Girls are just plain hormonal, right?" he says making Bolt smile.

Himawari tugs at Boruto's sleeve and ask if they can go eat dinner at Ichiraku's.

"I've taken you to that dump everyday for a week!" Boruto complains.

"Ramen is the best!" she says with a determined looking shine in her eyes. "Please?"

Like Hinata, Himawari had a face that could melt the hearts of the most hardened shinobi and it was hard (if not impossible) to tell such an earnest face no.

"Fine. Fine. I'll catch you guys later. I have to take care of my little sister." Boruto grunts and sticks his hands in his pockets.

"Suit yourself." Shikadai says and the trio hurry off to what Boruto could assume was some sort of ino-shika-cho training. Sarada smiles and pokes at Himawari's cheek making her giggle.

"It sure gets lonely being an only child. Stupid Boruto gets all the luck." Before Boruto could retaliate, she leaves.

"You coming bro?" Boruto nods his head at the direction Icchi's was.

Mitsuki shurgs. "Ramen again? No thanks! See ya." Boruto grunts something about not having any real friends and just like that Boruto and Himawari were alone and walking in the faded sun.

…..

"Gochisou sama deshita!" Himawari says really loud. There are many people in the little booth. Over the years the small street side vendor had grown in popularity due to certain Hero. The Hokage, leader of the village, savior of the world, and father of the two siblings was direct responsibility for the restaurant's salvation.

"Extra naruto please!" shouted a guest behind the siblings making Boruto flinch.

Boruto unlike his father and sister didn't care much for ramen. In fact he didn't care for his father much at all.

 _Why does she keep dragging me here?_ Boruto thought pushing around his noodles as Himawari orders another bowl like she is one paying for it. _All these people ever want is a chance to see that shitty old man here._

Himawari happily sips up her broth and she starts to hum a song Boruto knows. It is one that their mother would often hum when she was in a particularly good mood. Of course this a sure signs that when their mother was singing their father would be spending a few days home from work. Of course this was rare. Extremely rare.

"You miss Dad, huh?" Boruto questions and Himawari nods.

"I always miss Daddy and Kuu-chan."

Kuu-chan was the nickname Hima called the ninetails beast inside their father. Hima could see its chakra and her child mind must have registered it as it being like an imaginary friend of sorts. However Naruto was unaware of such a thing and it was something Hinata, Kakashi, and Boruto often giggled about.

"Well I hate to be bearer of bad news, but Dad is way too busy sitting on his ass all day." Boruto grunts and Himawari silently blows on her noodles. They sit in silence until Himawari has her fill and the leave to go home.

The following next days, Boruto found himself even more irritated. He found himself in a constant deja vu of getting home for the academy to pick up Himawari, to being knocked over, to somehow going out for ramen.

No matter how Boruto pleaded with Himawari to eat somewhere else, she insisted on Ichiraku. Once he had almost tricked her to going to a burger place, but once Himawari found out that they weren't "taking a short cut" she threw a furious temper tantrum that would only stop with promises of ramen.

It was a two full weeks ,before Boruto had gotten fed up with his sister. Not wanting to worry his mom Boruto told Hinata and he was going out with some of his friends and taking Himawari with him. The real plan was to break her of her habit. Perhaps she wouldn't want ramen, if he never showed up to pick her up from Obe-Chan's.

The day finally came and making sure he was hidden in a tree he started to watch as his sister stood in the usual meeting place, and waited.

After an hour, he was sure Himawari would cry, but instead she wiped her watery eyes and stormed off into the streets of the leaf village. Where was she going?

Careful to stay a few feet from her, Boruto trailed her. There were times, were Himawari would look at Boruto's direction and he was sure she had sensed him, but she would look confused and continue on her way.

Much to Boruto's surprise, Himawari made it all the way to the Ramen place. Like normal she climbed into her chair and ordered her normal order. Boruto rolled his eyes and huffed.

Himawari hadn't got a chance to get through with her first bowl when a group of her peers found her.

"Hey Hima! I thought you said you dad's the hokage! Why are you eating by yourself !" One girl said

"I told you. Himawari is a liar!"

Himawari jumped down from her chair. Her little face puffed out.

"I am not! My name is Himawari Uzumaki. Daughter Hinata Hyuga and the seventh Hokage!"

"Then why don't I ever see you with lord seventh?" The little boy was working Boruto's nerves. He had enough of these punks talking to his sister in such a way!

"Himawari's face crumpled and she looked down. "Well….you ….see, daddy's busy and…"

"More lies! I told you Himawari was a liar! You said your dad was going to eat Ramen, but he isn't here!"

"Daddy promised he'd share a bowl of ramen with me! He's probably on the way, right now!" Himawari says thrashing her arms around.

"I don't see anyone!" One shouted.

The other boy smirked. "So we can do this!" and with a huge amount of force he pushed Himawari back making her fall backward. The bowl of cold noodles toppled over on her head and she was soaked in soup. Most of the crowd began to laugh at the sight and the owner started to chase away the kids from his shop.

Wordlessly Himawari peeled the noodles from her hair and blinked furiously. She was trying not to cry.

Boruto had enough. He jumped from the building and sprinted to help with the remains of ham and egg of her his little sister.

"O-oh...nii-chan." she says. Her voice cracked and Boruto made a mental note of what those jerks looked like. They wouldn't get off so easy for doing this to his sister.

"Why did you come here?" Boruto ask toweling off her face. His eyes were soft, but his voice was full of anger.

"Daddy said he'd come share Ramen with me…"

"Why do you believe in that asshole, dattebasa!?" he shouts, but he does not mean to. He apologizes for raising his voice. Himawari lets a few tears roll down her cheek, but she quickly wipes them away.

"Because an Uzumaki never gives up or goes back on their word!" Himawari says and Boruto is taken aback by her resolve in their family nindo. "I believe in Daddy %100! He is a hero and that makes me a hero too! I want to support Daddy always!"

Maybe she was stupid.

Maybe she was childish.

But Himawari was full of guts.

"Can we stay a little longer? Daddy may show up." She asks and Boruto shakes his head yes despite his better judgement. He didn't want his sister's heart to break anymore, but he knew his father wouldn't show up.

"Hey waiter. Two bowl of specialty ramen! Extra naruto!" Boruto says sitting her down into the chair. At least now the table wouldn't be completely empty of Naruto's presence.

Before the two could be served, Boruto heard a loud gasp from his little sister. Following her eyes he saw a man standing in the sunlight. He seemed to be glowing with a Godly presence with his cape fluttering in the wind.

"Save it for next time. Right now, I have a date, shikamaru." That scruffy voice was unmistakable. Boruto turned around as tears grew in the corner of Himawari's eyes

"Dadddddyyyyyyyy!" she leaped out the chair and sprinted into her father's arms.

"Hey hey, Princess. Thank you for being so patient with your old man dattebayo!" Naruto says as he picks up his daughter. He gives her a kiss on her nose. "I'm sorry you had to wait on me so long."

"I knew you'd come. You and Kuu-chan never let me down." Himawari

"Hmmm? Kuu-chan?" Naruto blinks in confusion. "Boy you smell yummy, Princess."

Boruto shakes his head and laughs a little. "Maybe you aren't so shitty after all." he says under his breath.

"Hey Boruto, you are here too. Did you bring your mother? It's been ages since we had a family dinner. I've missed my family. Tunechi, get ready for a big order."

A/N **The world needs more positive narudad/sunshine family fluff!** **J**

Everyone calls Himawari princess (Hima-Hime) due to her parent being a high political figure, but Naruto calls her his little princess out of habit. I also head cannon Himawari having similar abilities as Karin and Kushina seeing how that hot blooded Uzamaki blood runs through her veins.


End file.
